


5 Times Alec and Magnus Were Cock-blocked By Life and 1 Time They Finally Did It (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Max Two 'Verse (Traduccion) [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Canon, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Life is a cockblock, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de una semana de estar en Idris, todo lo que quieren Alec y Magnus es un tiempo a solas, pero desafortunadamente su vida se entromete... y otra vez... y otra... ohh joder  van a morirse por falta de sexo a este paso.





	5 Times Alec and Magnus Were Cock-blocked By Life and 1 Time They Finally Did It (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Alec and Magnus Were Cock-blocked By Life and 1 Time They Finally Did It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641157) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



 

1.

Alec sonrió contra los labios de Magnus mientras Magnus lo arrastraba a la ducha con él, completamente vestido. —Alguien me extrañó, —dijo, y Magnus gimió sin palabras mientras las manos de Alec se deslizaban a lo largo de sus desnudos y resbaladizos lados.

—Dios, Alexander, odio cuando te vas, —dijo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tiraba de Alec para que le besara la garganta. Las prendas de Alec ya estaban empapadas, por lo que a Magnus le costó más tirar de la camisa que antes. —Una semana entera sin ni siquiera un beso. Olvidé cómo era. —Alec sabía a qué se refería. Solían tener menos relaciones sexuales cuando Max era un niño pequeño pero todavía los necesitaba en la noche de vez en cuando y luego cuando Rafael se unió a su familia y tuvo muchos malos sueños. Habían hecho lo contrario de la mayoría de los padres, y su vida sexual se volvió mucho más activa cuanto más tiempo estuvieron juntos, ya que nunca habían sido padres. Especialmente en el año, con Max con 7 y Rafael cumpliendo 9 en dos semanas, tenían relaciones sexuales muy regularmente. Alec no podía recordar la última vez que pasaron una semana sin tener relaciones sexuales.

—Joder, Magnus, —respiró contra su cuello. Lo excitó aún más pensar en lo caliente que debía ser para Magnus arrastrarlo a la ducha completamente vestido solo para poner sus manos sobre él. Se inclinó hacia abajo entre las piernas de Magnus y se sintió un poco presumido de encontrar a Magnus ya duro. Magnus gimió un poco cuando Alec se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirarlo mientras lo acariciaba en broma. —¿Cómo quieres que y...

Alec nunca terminó su frase, porque el sonido de la puerta delantera al abrirse resonó. —¡¡¡¡PAAAAAAA!!!!

Alec y Magnus intercambiaron una mirada y luego gruñeron. Alec suspiró y Magnus dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared. Alec se rió entre dientes, dando un paso atrás. —Lo siento, Magnus, —dijo, besando su frente antes de salir de la ducha.

Magnus negó con la cabeza. —Eso es lo que me pasa por pensar que habrías llegado a casa más rápido de lo que le hubiera llevado a Isabelle escuchar que volvías y llevar a los niños a casa desde el parque.

Alec agarró una toalla y se secó el cabello con un rápido movimiento. —Sí, la llamé cuando llegué aquí y los niños no estaban aquí para saludarme. Venía a buscarte y decirte que estaban regresando a casa, pero me olvidé cuando me agarraste y me trajiste aquí, —dijo con un bufido juguetón.

Magnus suspiró e hizo una mueca. —Está bien, está bien, saldré pronto, —dijo, dándose la vuelta, cerrando la cortina completamente detrás de él. —Pero esta noche, en serio, —dijo y Alec sonrió para sí mismo.

—Definitivamente, —respondió, antes de ir a saludar a los niños.

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, ambos chicos corrieron hacia él. —¡PÁ!

—¡Pá está en casa!

Él los cogió en un abrazo, apretándolos fuerte. —Hombre, los extrañé chicos, —dijo, besando a cada uno en la mejilla. —Estoy tan feliz de estar en casa—.

—Pá, ¿por qué estás todo mojado?, —Preguntó Max, haciendo una mueca cuando se apartó, levantando sus húmedas manos.

Alec resopló. —Estaba lloviendo en Idris cuando me fui. No tuve tiempo para secarse cuando hiciste tu portal, —dijo, e Isabelle lo miró con los ojos entornados, acostumbrada a saber cuándo él estaba mintiendo.

—¿Dónde está papá?, —Preguntó Rafael, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Ya voy, cariño! —Llamó Magnus desde el pasillo. —Estaba lavándome el pelo, —gritó, y pronto sus pies bajaron por el pasillo y salió corriendo, con un turbante de toalla y sin calcetines. —Hola, Alexander, —dijo, apresurándose para caer de rodillas junto a Alec, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Alec se sonrojó cuando Isabelle soltó una risita, pero besó a Magnus de todos modos. —Hola, Bebé, —dijo, luego se apartó para mirar a los chicos. —Hombre, los extrañé chicos. Definitivamente, nunca volveré a ir a Idris durante una semana entera, —dijo en serio.

Isabelle sonrió. —Especialmente no si es tan extrañamente cálido cuando llueve, —dijo, y Alec la miró por encima de las cabezas de los niños, mientras que Magnus se puso de pie y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, muchachos, vamos a cenar para que papá se pueda secar y cambiar y podamos escuchar todo sobre su viaje, —dijo emocionado, siguiendo a los niños mientras aplaudían y corrían a la cocina frente a él.

****

2.

Los chicos finalmente estaban dormidos, tan emocionados de que papá estuviera en casa, y aunque estaba completamente agotado, Magnus estaba decidido a finalmente obtener algo de amor de su esposo. Terminó de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, e incluso decidió ponerse un poco de crema hidratante labial, para asegurarse de que sus labios fueran lo más besables y suaves posible. Se quitó la camisa, solo para fruncir el ceño. Tal vez Alec prefiera hacer eso él mismo. Volvió a ponerse la camisa y se dio vuelta para irse, solo para ver su trasero en el espejo. Hizo una mueca al ver lo desagradable que le resultaba su pijama, y chasqueó los dedos, transformándose en unos cortos y sedosos pantalones cortos, mostrando sus piernas. Sabía que Alexander amaba sus piernas. Se giró y se miró desde todos los ángulos, decidiendo perder los calcetines también con un chasquido. Claro, lo habría hecho de todos modos, pero finalmente, cuando salió al dormitorio, Alec babearía.

Pensando en eso, volvió a cambiar de opinión sobre la camisa y se la quitó, cambiándola por una camiseta sin mangas que mostraba sus brazos. Ahora Alec realmente babearía por él. Se giró para irse, solo para echar un vistazo a la camisa de Alec que se secaba por el rabillo del ojo. Lentamente se giró, examinando la tela negra y tuvo una idea aún mejor. Se quitó rápidamente la ropa, se puso la camisa negra y se abotonó los botones inferiores, de modo que la camisa quedó colgando debajo de cualquier cosa importante, mostrando tanta pierna que se estremeció por el frío. Él se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Alec tenía algo sobre Magnus en su ropa, así que este era definitivamente el billete para hacer que la noche de Alexander después de tanto tiempo de separación.

Con un último asentimiento, se volvió y salió al dormitorio. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a Alexander, solo para detenerse cuando llegó a la cama y parpadeó al ver lo que le esperaba.

Alec estaba dormido. Él estaba realmente dormido. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en su lado de la cama, jadeando adorablemente en su almohada.

Magnus lo miró y vio que Alec se había cambiado al boxer favorito de Magnus (rojo brillante y sedoso) y soltó un pequeño suspiro de diversión. Claramente, Alec tenía la misma idea de hacer la noche de Magnus después de tanto tiempo sin dormir juntos, pero en cambio, su larga semana lo había alcanzado mientras Magnus tardaba tanto en ir al baño.

Magnus sonrió, haciendo caso omiso de los aleteos reveladores que siempre obtenía cuando se sentía especialmente amado por su marido, y se metió en la cama y apagó las luces. Se acostó de costado, frente a Alec para poder verlo dormir mientras se quedaba dormido también. Extendió la mano y le sacudió el flequillo de Alec de la cara con una sonrisa privada. —Te quiero mucho, cariño, —susurró, acurrucándose un poco más cerca, dando la bienvenida a la encantadora calidez de su marido en su cama, donde pertenecía. —Mmmm, esto también es bueno, —admitió en voz alta a los oídos soñolientos de Alexander.

Por la mañana, se prometió a sí mismo. Definitivamente tendrían sexo por la mañana.

****

3.

No tuvieron sexo en la mañana.

En cambio, se despertaron con un niño de siete años que los despertaba con un —Pa, papá, no me siento bien, —y luego vomitaba inmediatamente en el borde de la cama.

Después de enloquecer por el vómito en su cama, Max llorando porque vomitó, y Magnus rápidamente enloqueciendo porque nunca antes había tratado con un niño enfermo, su mañana estuvo llena de drama. Alec le aseguró que los niños se enfermaron, incluso si sus hijos eran inhumanamente (literalmente) sanos, y que había tratado con Max 1 cuando estaba enfermo cuando era un niño pequeño. Magnus todavía estaba aterrorizado de que su hijo estuviera enfermo.

Max tenía fiebre y estaba vomitando todo el día. Debatieron llamar a Catarina, ya que parecía realmente enfermo, pero al final, al caer la noche, ya no vomitaba ni tenía fiebre, así que decidieron no molestarla. A la mañana siguiente, él estaba completamente bien...

Pero Rafael llegó a la puerta y vomitó por todo el escalón superior.

Magnus y Alec pasaron por la misma preocupación con Rafael que tuvieron con Max, pero Max simplemente se metió en la cama de su hermano mayor con él y lo abrazó mientras se sentía mal sin la preocupación que ellos tenían. Magnus tenía un cliente con el que tenía que lidiar absolutamente, así que Alec se ocupó de los niños todo el día, para su evidente deleite. Incluso enfermos, les encantaba pasar más tiempo con su papá. Trabajó más que Magnus, así que pasaron menos tiempo ininterrumpido con él que Magnus la mayoría de los días.

Por supuesto, debido a que las fuerzas del universo claramente intentaban evitar que Magnus y Alec tuvieran relaciones sexuales, al día siguiente, con ambos muchachos bastante bien y listos para ir a la escuela, fue Alec quien estaba acurrucado en una bola miserable en el sofá con un cubo a su lado mientras luchaba por contener el contenido de su estómago. Después de que Magnus llevó a los niños a la escuela y regresó a su hogar, pasó todo el día cuidando de su pobre esposo enfermo.

—No me enfermo, —gimió Alec, la cabeza acurrucada en el regazo de Magnus.

Magnus le frotó suavemente el cabello. —Bueno, ahora sí, Alexander. —Alec gimió, acercándose mientras temblaba por la fiebre.—Honestamente, creo que estás peor que cualquiera de los chicos, querido. —Frunció el ceño, mirando lo feliz que estaba Alec. —Oh, mi pobre bebé, —respiró. Besó su frente, deteniéndose para sentir la calidez que irradiaba de él.

Alec exhaló lentamente, apoyándose en sus labios. —Maldición. Yo tenía planes. Grandes planes sobre no ir a trabajar hoy. El tipo de planes que implicaban compensar las casi dos semanas que han pasado sin que tengamos relaciones sexuales.

Magnus se rió entre dientes. —Definitivamente también tenía planes, pero estás bastante enfermo, así que creo que tendrán que esperar. —Se sacudió. —Está bien. Me ocuparé de ti. Porque soy un buen marido que se preocupa más por tu bienestar que por mi propia satisfacción sexual, —bromeó y Alec se rió débilmente, solo para gimotear y llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Magnus hizo un puchero, frotándole la sien. —Shhhh, solo intenta tomar una siesta, Alexander.

Alec se movió un poco, conformándose con un sonido dolorido. —Te amo, —respiró y Magnus se inclinó, besando su sien.

—Yo también te amo.

****

4.

Le tomó dos días a Alec mejorarse, y los dos tenían grandes esperanzas de que, pasada la marca de dos semanas, finalmente tendrían una hora a solas donde estuvieran lo suficientemente despiertos y tranquilos como para romper su sequía, pero la vida era lo que era y eso no sucedió exactamente.

Hubo una oleada de vampiros que se movían en el territorio del Clan de Nueva York, lo que significaba que Magnus tenía algunos clientes nerviosos con quienes lidiar, Alec tenía más trabajo en el Instituto, y sus amigos también estaban nerviosos, los niños tenían viajes escolares y proyectos durante toda la semana (los viajes escolares, uno para cada niño, significaba que Alec y Magnus tenían que ser acompañantes de uno por cada niño), y justo cuando las cosas empezaban a apagarse, no podían encontrar a nadie libre para llevar a los niños un rato el sábado por la tarde en que Magnus y Alec milagrosamente se marcharon al mismo tiempo debido al problema de los vampiros.

Cuando las cosas finalmente parecieron terminar, cuando terminaron los viajes escolares y los proyectos, el problema de los vampiros pareció desaparecer un poco, Magnus despejó a todos sus clientes, Alec tuvo un día libre en el trabajo y establecieron un día con Jace e Isabelle para los niños, la mañana de El Día, el día que Magnus y Alec esperaban realmente, amaneció con un acontecimiento aterrador.

Cuando Magnus llegó a la cocina para llenar el plato del Presidente Miau, lo encontró todavía lleno desde la noche anterior. Magnus miró el cuenco por un momento, frunciendo el ceño a primera hora de la mañana que todavía llenaba su mente, y entonces la comprensión lo golpeó. Se enderezó, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. —¿Presidente? Presidente, ¿dónde estás?, —Llamó. Corrió a la sala de estar y miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. —¡PRESIDENTE MIAU!, —Gritó, amplificando mágicamente su voz para asegurarse de poder escucharlo en cualquier habitación. Esperó, pero la única respuesta fue que el resto de su familia gritaba a través de las preguntas de la casa sobre lo que Magnus estaba haciendo.

Magnus salió a la terraza, donde al presidente Miau le gustaba tomar el sol algunas mañanas, y aunque no lo encontró, encontró algo mucho más aterrador: el collar del presidente Miau estaba tirado al lado del felpudo, roto por el broche. Dondequiera que estuviese, el presidente Miau no tenía su collar, lo que significaba que su nombre con su dirección y número de teléfono estaba en manos de Magnus, no en su gato, donde pertenecía. —Oh no, —murmuró, dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

No era raro que el presidente Miau saliera. Era mucho más inteligente que cualquier gato que Magnus hubiera conocido (o cualquier mascota, en realidad) y había permitido que el presidente Miau viniera y se fuera como deseara. Por lo general, no llegaba muy lejos, pero disfrutaba merodeando por la red de callejuelas que corría a lo largo de la parte posterior de todos los edificios en su calle en ocasiones, y Magnus nunca se preocupó realmente porque siempre fue capaz de regresar a casa sin preocupaciones.

Solo una vez alguien encontró al Presidente Miau y llamó a Magnus para informarle que habían encontrado a su gato y lo llevarían a casa, pero Magnus siempre supo que si desaparecía, no tendrían problemas, porque cualquiera que lo encontrara lo traería a casa.

Pero sin su collar, sería solo otro gato extraviado para cualquiera que lo encontrara, y la gente podría ser muy cruel con los extraviados.

—¡ALEC! —Gritó Magnus, el pánico se alzó cuando entró corriendo. —¡Alec, Alec, es el presidente Miau!, —Gritó, corriendo por el pasillo.—¡Alec, está DESAPARECIDO!

Sin embargo, antes de que Alec pudiera sacar la cabeza, ambos niños salieron de sus habitaciones. —¡¿Qué?! ¿¡El presidente Miau está desaparecido!? —Max lloró de horror.

—¡Nooo, no el presidente!, —Exclamó Rafael, corriendo hacia Magnus. —Papá, ¿a dónde fue?

—¡No lo sé! —Logró Magnus, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la calma cuando Alec finalmente salió de su habitación. —Alexander, presidente Miau, ¡ha desaparecido!. —Él levantó su cuello, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Se le rompió el collar, así que está afuera sin ninguna identificación! —Negó con la cabeza. —Tenemos que encontrarlo. Tenemos que. Necesito... mierda, no sé lo que necesito. —Señaló a Max. —¡Tú! Trae el sombrero de pirata del Presidente Miau. Rafa, busca su pequeño chaleco pirata. Vamos a rastrearlo.

Alec se acercó y lo abrazó mientras los niños huían en sus misiones. —Está bien, Magnus. Él está bien. Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes.

—¿Pero y si él está perdido? ¡¿Qué pasa si está herido?! —Preguntó frenéticamente. —Oh no, mi pobre gatito, —gimió, poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos. —¡Oh, debería haberlo notado! Anoche estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera pensé en preguntarme por qué no vino por mimos.

Alec besó un lado de su cabeza. —Lo encontraremos, Bebé. Lo prometo.

Magnus realmente, realmente esperaba que Alec tuviera razón.

****

Magnus y Max usaron piezas de vestuario del presidente para rastrearlo, y era un buen ejercicio para el seguimiento de brujos para Max, y lograron encontrar dónde estaba, solo para que él ya no estuviera allí cuando llegaron. Siguieron teniendo que seguirlo así todo el día. Alec se estaba preparando para suspenderlo cuando se pusiera el sol, ya que era una locura tener a dos niños merodeando callejones por la noche, pero por fin, después de horas de búsqueda, doblaron una esquina, en su camino de regreso a la calle, y allí estaba él, sentado sobre un cubo de basura, masticando los huesos de un pez que había sido arrojado.

—¡Tú! —Siseó Magnus, lanzándose hacia adelante para tomar al Presidente en sus brazos antes de que pudiera correr. Miró al gato, que parecía, en todo caso, presumido como el infierno. —¡Me asustaste! ¡Hemos entrado en pánico todo el día! Pídeles disculpas a Max y a Rafael, —exigió, sosteniendo el gato a los niños.

En lugar de exigir disculpas, Max y Rafael se apresuraron a abrazarlo, sacándolo de su padre para acurrucarse y acariciarlo. —Oh, presidente Miau, deberías tener más cuidado, —arrulló Max, acariciando su cabeza.

—¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti!, —Regañó Rafael, besando su oreja mientras lo abrazaba. —Mi pobre gatito.

Alec se acercó y rascó la cabeza del gato, haciéndolo ronronear. —Realmente nos asustaste, presidente Misu. Eso no fue agradable, —reprendió. —Muy grosero de tu parte.

Magnus gimió, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás. —Dios mío, estoy tan hambriento y cansado y ahora estoy enojado porque no estaba en peligro en absoluto. El pequeño cabrón.

Alec se rió entre dientes, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Venga. Nos iremos a casa y cenaremos. No permitas que duerma al pie de la cama durante una semana como castigo.

Magnus lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando en lo cansado que estaba, lo hambriento que estaba y lo seguro que estaba de que definitivamente no iba a acostarse esta noche. —Bien puedo darle un baño cuando lleguemos a casa, —dijo, y podría jurar que el presidente Miau lo miró con horror en su rostro durante todo el camino a casa.

****

5.

Lo hicieron hasta conseguir desnudarse esta vez.

Los niños estaban en la escuela, Alec no tenía que ir al trabajo hasta esa tarde para una cacería nocturna, Magnus no tenía clientes hasta el mediodía, tenían dos horas enteras a solas en la casa, y esta vez no las iban a desperdiciar.

Magnus jadeó mientras se arrastraba por la cama, besando a Alec frenéticamente cada vez que un movimiento los ponía dentro del alcance. Cayó sobre su espalda y Alec empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo en el colchón con el suyo, ambos gimieron bruscamente cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se juntaron. —Por el Ángel, voy a venir antes de que siquiera me toques, —Alec gruñó, besándolo mientras sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Magnus, demasiado lleno de lujuria incluso para elegir algún lugar para tocarlo. —Me siento como un jodido virgen, —dijo con una sonrisa en la mandíbula de Magnus.

—Mientras yo sea el que te haga venir, me importa una mierda cuánto dure, —jadeó Magnus, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que Alec pudiera dejar pequeñas marcas en su garganta. —Oh, oh Alexander, sí, —gimió. —En realidad está sucediendo, en realidad estamos haciendo esto.

—Definitivamente estamos haciendo esto, —gruñó Alec, besando una línea por su cuerpo con avidez. —Joder, extrañé esto, extrañé tu pene, —gimió, deslizándose más hacia abajo, deteniéndose para morder el músculo que sobresalía del estómago de Magnus. —Sí, mierda, ¡JACE!

Magnus tardó dos segundos en sentarse sobre sus codos. —¿Qué diablos, Alexander?, —Preguntó con absoluta confusión.

Alec se incorporó de rodillas de repente, con la mano apoyada en su cadera mientras miraba hacia arriba, y de repente Magnus pudo ver que la forma en que Alec estaba jadeando ahora no era sexy. —Ow, ow, ow, oh Dios mío, —ahogaba Alec, cayendo sobre su cadera, con la mano arañando su costado. —Oh joder, joder, joder.

Magnus se dio cuenta, después de que su mente nublada por la lujuria finalmente se centró, de que la mano de Alec estaba sobre su runa parabatai. —Oh Dios, —dijo, su corazón se hundió. —Alec, Alec, es él...

—Está herido, —sollozó Alec, el dolor retorcía sus facciones. —¡Magnus, mierda, tengo que llegar a él!

Magnus se levantó de la cama, corriendo para agarrar ropa para los dos. —Vamos, aquí. —Chasqueó los dedos y la ropa de Alec estaba sobre él.Él no quería perder el tiempo. —Vamos, puedo rastrearlo, —dijo, tirando de Alec para ponerse de pie. Alec parecía estar manejando mejor el dolor y siguió a Magnus por sus propios medios, corriendo hacia el armario junto a la puerta. Una de las chaquetas de Jace seguía allí, y los dos lo sabían porque siempre se la olvidaba, así que tenía una excusa para venir cuando quisiera.

—Aquí, aquí, —dijo, arrastrándola para dársela a Magnus.

Magnus lo tomó y cerró los ojos, las manos brillando mientras seguía a Jace. —Alexander, ve a llamar a tu hermana, —aconsejó mientras afinaba la ubicación de Jace. Inmediatamente supo que Jace estaba solo, pero todavía estaba encerrado donde estaba. Una vez que obtuviera un lugar, tendría que acercarlos a los dos lo más cerca posible con un portal y luego llevar a Jace al Instituto donde Isabelle tendría ayuda esperándolos.

Abrió los ojos cuando Alec regresó, colgó su teléfono y asintió. —Lo tengo.

****

Magnus miró inexpresivamente a su marido cuando Isabelle comenzó a reírse a su lado. —¿Me estás jodiendo? —Magnus preguntó rotundamente, y Alec negó con la cabeza.

—No, era una chica mundana, —repitió, confirmando lo que ya había dicho. —La mujer mundana que creía que lo arrastraba a un callejón para chuparle la polla sacó un cuchillo en su lugar, le exigió que le diera su billetera, y cuando él no tenía dinero, ella lo apuñaló, —explicó con más detalle, e Isabelle resopló mientras trataba de reprimir su risa. Magnus solo levantó una ceja que Alec vio y rodó sus ojos en respuesta a eso.—Créeme, comprendo completamente la ironía, —dijo secamente. —Pero debería quedarme. Él sanará más rápido conmigo cerca, —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Magnus asintió. —Por supuesto, —dijo, apretando la muñeca de Alec antes de dejarlo regresar a la enfermería para estar con su crédulo parabatai. Se burló cuando las puertas se cerraron. —Jodidamente típico.

—En realidad eso es bastante atípico, —dijo Isabelle con una pequeña sonrisa. —Cazador de sombras robado por una chica con un cuchillo. Hombres, —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro. —Os enamorais de una chica bonita cada vez. —Ella vaciló, mirando a Magnus.—Bueno, aparte de Alec, —ella enmendó.

Magnus gruñó molesto. —No, lo que es típico es el hecho de que ese rubio no podía esperar ¡una hora para ser apuñalado! Demonios, eso incluye acurrucarse, solo veinte minutos y estaría totalmente bien con tener que salvar su trasero. ¡Mierda, habría sido feliz con cinco!

Isabelle levantó una ceja. —Qué es lo que tú...

—Y fue por el sexo, también, lo malditamente irónico, —refunfuñó Magnus. Isabelle lo miró y él puso los ojos en blanco. —No he tenido relaciones sexuales en tres semanas y la mañana en que tu hermano realmente lo hace a centímetros de mi pene, el otro tuvo que ir y ser apuñalado.

Isabelle hizo una mueca. —Wow, gracias por esa información...

—¡Cinco minutos! No hay forma de que ninguno de nosotros dure lo suficiente como para realmente follar, solo necesitaba cinco minutos para poner mis manos sobre el cuerpo de Alexander y me habría venido como un adolescente...

—Está bien, en serio, soy abierta con mi familia, pero esa es una frase que podría haber vivido sin...

—¡No estoy seguro de que hayamos pasado más de tres semanas sin sexo!, —Dijo un poco histéricamente cuando se volvió hacia ella. —Antes de empezar a salir, sí, no salí con nadie durante seis meses antes de que finalmente nos reuniéramos, estaba tan enamorado de tu hermano, ¿pero desde que nos juntamos? ¡No lo sé!, —Enfatizó. —Cuando me enamoré de Alec, él era virgen con un bebé, así que estoy seguro, no teníamos la vida sexual más activa al principio, ¡pero tres semanas es mucho tiempo! Probablemente tuvimos algunos tramos de dos semanas aquí y allá, ¡pero Jesús! Y luego, cuando Max era lo suficientemente mayor y nuestro negocio de la vida resolvió algo, tenemos a Rafael, y sus pesadillas y agotamiento por aprender a tener dos hijos sobre la marcha definitivamente interrumpieron nuestra vida sexual, ¡pero de nuevo, no tres semanas! —pucheros. —Quiero decir, nunca tuvimos una verdadera 'fase de luna de miel', pero durante el último año al menos, hemos tenido una vida sexual malditamente activa, ¿sabes? Estoy hablando varias veces a la semana casi todas las semanas. ¡Mierda, durante un período de dos semanas tuvimos sexo doce veces en catorce días, y no todos a diario!, —Enfatizó.

—Y ahora, entre Idris y estar ocupado y los vampiros y las enfermedades y el trabajo y los niños, y la necesidad de dormir realmente, ¡no he puesto un dedo sobre la polla de mi marido en más de tres semanas! —Terminó Magnus en voz alta.

Isabelle parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió lentamente. —Sí. Eso es. Tengo que irme a matar ahora mismo. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Soy muy abierta con mis hermanos sobre nuestras vidas amorosas para la persona promedio, y estoy totalmente bien escuchando sobre sus vidas amorosas en general, pero la cantidad de veces que acabas de hablar sobre los genitales de mis hermanos más cercanos es suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

Magnus se sonrojó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, solo había despotricado con Isabelle acerca de la polla de sus hermanos mayores. —Lo siento mucho, querida, —dijo tímidamente. —No tengo idea de qué me pasó.

—No es mi hermano, al parecer, —dijo con la nariz arrugada, haciendo arder sus mejillas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. —Realmente, aunque. ¿Tres semanas? Dormis en la misma cama, —enfatizó.

Magnus la miró fijamente. —Tienes dos hijos, dos trabajos, un gato furtivo, violencia vampírica en aumento, clientes paranoicos, y un problema estomacal, y luego ve cuánto sexo tienes. —Refunfuñó. —Lo juro, si tengo que pasar una semana más, haciendo un mes entero desde que me acosté con él, voy a salir mientras él está de patrulla y follar con la luz del día mientras él está en un callejón sórdido en algún lugar. —Él bufó. —Y estoy tan desesperado que probablemente estaría bien haciendo eso.

****

+1.

No fue sino hasta tres días después, cuando Magnus terminó de trabajar para el Instituto, que finalmente lograron romper su sequía.

Magnus terminó de renovar la protección en la armería y fue a buscar a Alec o a James y les dijo que había terminado. Caminó hacia la oficina de Alec y sonrió cuando encontró a James y Alec allí. —Muy bien, buen señor, he terminado, —le dijo a James, quien levantó la vista desde donde él y Alec miraban algo en el escritorio de Alec. —Las protecciones se fortalecen apropiadamente.

James sonrió. —Gracias, Magnus. ¿El mismo pago que de costumbre?, —Preguntó, y Magnus asintió, con las manos juntas.

—Sabes que no voy a subir mi precio cuando la seguridad de los que amo depende de mis protecciones, —se sacudió, se apoyó en el manto junto al fuego y se calentó. —Hace frío allí, —dijo, frotándose las manos junto al fuego. —¿Nunca has oído hablar de un calentador?, —Bromeó.

Alec solo sonrió. —No somos tan delicados y delicados como tú, Magnus, —bromeó.

—Sería cuidadoso si fuera tú, —dijo James, dando un codazo a Alec. —No quieres enojar a tu marido. Por más frío que sea, podría hacerte dormir en el sofá, y luego, ¿dónde estarás? —Aplaudió a Alec en el hombro. —Me ocuparé de esto, —dijo, sacando el periódico del escritorio de Alec. —Gracias, Magnus, —dijo al salir y Magnus saludó.

—Nunca es un problema. —Magnus se volvió hacia Alec, sonriendo. —Es sorprendente lo diferentes que son ahora los Nephilim de Nueva York, —comentó y Alec asintió mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

—James es un buen tipo. Tal vez no sea el más brillante, —dijo con un movimiento de sus cejas. —Pero si hubiera podido elegir mi reemplazo, hubiera sido un hombre decente como él.

Magnus suspiró, rodando sus hombros ante el calor. —¿Cómo es el resto del día?, —Preguntó, disfrutando un poco más del calor del fuego.

Alec negó con la cabeza. —No mucho en realidad. Hay algunos aprendices de Idris que vienen de visita esta tarde, pero probablemente solo voy a entrenar algo o algo hasta entonces. —Miró el reloj. —¿Quieres ir a almorzar conmigo? ¿O tienes otro cliente?

—No, en realidad estoy libre hasta que los niños salgan de la escuela, —dijo Magnus simplemente.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y luego al reloj, y como si pensaran lo mismo al mismo tiempo, los dos se congelaron. Las pupilas de Alec se dilataron cuando miró a Magnus, y Magnus se movió primero, chasqueando los dedos para cerrar la puerta cuando Alec se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio, encontrándose con Magnus enfrente en un hambriento choque, besándose furiosamente. —Joder, Magnus, —Alec gimió contra su boca, levantándolo con un brazo y sacando todo de su escritorio con el otro, antes de depositarlo sobre él.

—¡Alec, Alexander, ah! —Jadeó Magnus, arañando la ropa de Alec, sin pensar con claridad suficiente como para hacer magia. Alec lo dejó de repente, haciéndolo temblar contra la repentina pérdida de su calor. —¿Alec?, —Preguntó, solo para mirar hacia abajo y gemir roncamente cuando Alec se arrodilló y forcejeó con el cinturón de Magnus. Abrió la hebilla y Magnus ni siquiera se preocupó porque el cinturón estuviera arruinado, porque momentos más tarde, Alec tenía los pantalones desabrochados y su polla sacada. Él acarició con un gruñido hambriento antes de zambullirse y chupar a Magnus de una vez. Magnus gimió bruscamente, doblando una mano en el pelo de Alec. —Oh Dios, Oh Alexander, voy a durar un minuto, lo siento, solo te necesito… —Alec gimió alrededor de su polla y Magnus gritó bruscamente mientras las vibraciones iban directamente a su espina dorsal. —Joder, joder, joder, he extrañado tu boca y tus manos y tu cuerpo, joder, te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que me folles, —sollozó de placer. El agarre de Alec en sus muslos se hizo más fuerte y Magnus sabía que tendría moretones, pero no le importó, porque la cabeza de Alec se balanceó más rápido y tomó a Magnus tan profundamente que Magnus podía sentir la garganta de Alec justo en la punta cuando bajó. —Ángel, voy a venir, joder, Alec, —se quejó.

Alec se echó hacia atrás con una inclinación leve, acariciando a Magnus mientras chupaba y lamía la cabeza, mirándolo con tanto fuego en esos grandes y espléndidos ojos color azul. Magnus usó la mano que no estaba en el cabello de Alec para tocar donde sus labios estaban estirados alrededor de su erección, jadeando. —Joder, tus labios, Alexander, eres tan ardiente, tan jodidamente hermoso. —Alec gimió a su alrededor, los labios rojos brillantes con saliva, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran mientras él chupó más fuerte. —¡Mierda, joder, Alec!, —Gritó, empujando hacia delante cuando llegó, haciendo que Alec lo abrazara más fuerte para evitar que se ahogara.

Magnus jadeó cuando cayó de espaldas sobre el escritorio por un momento, viendo estrellas mientras miraba hacia el techo. —Oh Alec, ooooh, Alexander, —gimió, terminando en un gemido cuando Alec lo acarició suavemente a través de las réplicas. Magnus se sentó de nuevo y gimió al ver a Alec chuparse los dedos donde se había limpiado parte del lío de su barbilla. Alec lo miró con fuego todavía en sus ojos y Magnus sonrió, deslizándose fuera del escritorio para arrastrar a Alec y besarlo con fuerza. Alec gimió, con la polla todavía dura en sus jeans cuando se mecía contra él. Magnus gimió roncamente ante el sabor de sí mismo en los labios de Alec.

—Magnus, —jadeó con voz áspera, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Joder, Magnus...

—A la mierda, —exigió Magnus en un gruñido bajo. Alec lo miró por un momento sorprendido y Magnus alejó a Alec lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta, poniendo sus manos en el escritorio. Miró por encima del hombro a Alec, moviendo su culo deliberadamente. —Vamos, Alexander, —ronroneó seductoramente.

Alec presionó contra su espalda, besándolo sobre su hombro. —No voy a durar...

—No me importa si no puedes volver a endurecerme, solo te necesito dentro de mí, —dijo Magnus, extendiéndose entre ellos para quitarse los pantalones todavía deshechos por la curva de su culo. —Vamos, solo ponla en mi.

Alec gimió, agarrando su trasero con ambas manos. —No puedo ponerla así en ti, te lastimaré, —lo regañó, besando su mandíbula y luego el costado de su cuello.

—Dame tu mano, —dijo Magnus, y cuando Alec lo sostuvo en alto, Magnus agarró su mano y le susurró algo y luego, al instante, la palma de Alec estaba cubierta de lubricante. —Ahí, ahora cógeme, —exigió.

Alec se rió roncamente mientras sacaba su polla con su mano limpia y se acariciaba. —Todavía debería...

—Solo fóllame, quiero sentirte, —gimió Magnus. —Quiero sentirla por el resto del día, quiero sentir cada vez que me muevo cuando mis clientes estén allí, quiero sentir que mi esposo ha estado dentro de mí después de tres semanas y media sin ti.

Alec pareció creer a Magnus, porque sin dudarlo, se alineó y presionó contra él. Magnus hizo una mueca, pero se relajó, dando la bienvenida a la quemadura cuando escuchó las respiraciones ahogadas de Alec por lo apretado que estaba. —Joder, voy a venirme tan rápido, —Alec se rió en el cuello de Magnus mientras se acurrucaba a su alrededor, dejando que Magnus se acostumbrara a la sensación, por lo que le dolió menos.

—Correte dentro de mí, —gimió Magnus, rizando sus manos alrededor de Alec en su frente. —Quiero sentir durante horas, —jadeó.

Alec se rió débilmente contra su piel. —Te arruinarás los pantalones, —dijo y Magnus sonrió, volviéndose para besarlo con un gemido.

—A la mierda mis pantalones, —dijo, y Alec sonrió, presionando sus narices juntas por un momento. Magnus inclinó sus caderas hacia él. —Vamos, fóllame, —murmuró, y Alec, sin previo aviso, lo empujó hacia delante y lo tendió sobre el escritorio. —¡Alexander!, —Chilló sorprendido, pero se preparó de la misma manera para que su rostro no se deslizara contra el escritorio cuando Alec se apartó y se golpeó contra él, gimiendo roncamente mientras lo hacía.

Alec jadeó y gruñó de la manera más erótica mientras follaba a Magnus justo como Magnus le pidió. Magnus sabía que no se las arreglaría para volver a ponerse duro de nuevo, sin embargo volvió a ponerse duro otra vez, pero se sentía bien de todos modos. Después de años juntos, Alec conocía su cuerpo y sabía exactamente cómo encontrar su próstata. —Magnus, Dios, me he perdido esto, —gimió, sosteniendo sus caderas mientras lo follaba en movimientos lentos, pero duros. Él se retiraba lentamente y empujaba de nuevo hacia él con un chasquido agudo, y la mezcla de dolor leve por no estar preparado y el placer eléctrico hicieron que Magnus gimiera ante la estimulación.

—Hola Alec- —La puerta comenzó a abrirse apenas una pulgada y Magnus lanzó una mano, golpeándola hacia atrás y cerrándola directamente en la cara de Jace.

—No te atrevas a parar, —gruñó Magnus, y Alec jadeó, follándolo más fuerte, haciendo crujir el escritorio.

Alec volvió la cabeza. —Si abres esa puerta, te daré una paliza, —gritó Alec, y Magnus se estremeció al ver lo fuerte y dominante que era la voz de Alec a pesar de que podía sentir a Alec temblar mientras se acercaba. —Joder, Magnus, —gimió, una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cadera mientras lo follaba más rápido y más duro. —Dios, no me estoy deteniendo, lo prometo...

—Por favor, —gimió Magnus, incapaz de mantenerse quieto mientras las embestidas de Alec golpeaban expertamente cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. —Oh, Alec, vente conmigo, vamos, ¡a la mierda!

Alec gruñó y Magnus se estremeció al oír el sonido. —Joder, joder, joder, —Alec gruñó, perdiendo el control cuando sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas. —¡Magnus! —Gimió roncamente mientras se venía, sus caderas tartamudearon contra Magnus, golpeando las caderas de Magnus contra el borde del escritorio un poco dolorosamente.

Magnus jadeó, gimiendo felizmente cuando Alec se tendió sobre su espalda, jadeando en su cuello. Se movió un poco, rechinando contra Alec dentro de él solo un poco cuando Alec bajó. —Sí, —suspiró, girando la cabeza para besar la mejilla de Alec. —Mmmmm, Alexander.

—Joder, te amo, —Alec se rió suavemente, girando la cabeza para atrapar los labios de Magnus. Magnus gimió y Alec levantó su mano para ahuecar suavemente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Magnus mientras le chupaba el labio inferior. —Dios, casi pasamos un mes entero sin tener relaciones sexuales, —jadeó y Magnus sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo bueno es que evitamos ese problema, —ronroneó, moviendo sus caderas. Alec atrapó sus labios para distraerlo mientras se separaba de él. Magnus todavía se crispó un poco, pero estaba agradecido. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de lo dolorido que estaría por el resto del día, pero apreciaría la memoria que cada dolor le daba. Se puso de pie cuando Alec retrocedió y, mientras giraba, se subió los pantalones para abrocharlos y sacar el cinturón roto para desecharlo. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Alec había rehecho sus pantalones y estaba mirando su cabello en el espejo sobre la chimenea, tratando infructuosamente de arreglarlo.

—¿Cómo es que apenas te ves revuelto si te jodí como un demonio, pero parece que hiciste las cosas a tu manera conmigo?, —Preguntó Alec con una sonrisa burlona.

Magnus caminó, temblando al sentir como el semen de Alec se le escapaba. Era sexy de la manera más sucia, y Magnus simplemente se sentía satisfecho. —Porque, cariño, —dijo, alzando la mano para peinar el cabello de Alec con los dedos. —Hice un número en tu pelo cuando estuviste de rodillas para mí, —ronroneó, moviendo las cejas. Se puso de puntillas mientras miraba el cabello de Alec desde múltiples ángulos. —Mmmm, mejor, —dijo, y Alec inclinó los labios para besarlo dulcemente.

Alec ahuecó su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo tan tiernamente que el corazón de Magnus se agitó, aún tan sorprendido por lo amado que era. —Te amo, —murmuró Alec contra sus labios con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Magnus sonriera.

—También te amo, —dijo, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Alec. —Así que, eso fue tan rápido como pensé que sería. ¿Todavía quieres ir a almorzar?, —Preguntó, y Alec asintió, tirando de él en un abrazo para besarle un lado de la cabeza.

—Podría comer, —estuvo de acuerdo, frotándose la espalda mientras se alejaba. —Y quién sabe, tal vez después del almuerzo, puedes follarme, arreglarlo, —dijo y Magnus sonrió.

—Recuperar todo ese tiempo va a ser divertido. —Enrolló su brazo en la cintura de Alec mientras Alec engancha un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con una sonrisa feliz, mucho más relajada en su camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, Jace estaba parado al otro lado del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados. —Oh, ¿ya terminasteis?, —Preguntó, mirándolos a los dos.

Magnus solo le dio una sonrisa petulante. —Sí. Por ahora, —ronroneó, golpeando con los dedos la cadera de Alec.

Alec parecía tan satisfecho como Magnus mientras miraba a Jace expectante. —¿Necesitas algo?

Jace resopló, mostrando una carpeta de archivos. —Para los aprendices que llegan más tarde. Lydia me dijo que te asegurases de que los tenías.

Alec asintió detrás de él. —Solo ponlos en mi escritorio, vamos a ir a buscar algo de comer. Lo veré cuando regrese. —Él y Magnus se volvieron para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo y casi llegaron a la esquina cuando oyeron a Jace.

—Por el Ángel, Alec, ¿qué le pasó a tu oficina, espera, lo hiciste en el ESCRITORIO?! ¡Ew!

Magnus miró a Alec, mordiéndose el labio, y Alec prácticamente se rió cuando doblaron la esquina, haciendo reír a Magnus también. —Fui inteligente al casarme contigo, —le dijo Magnus a Alec.

—Diablos, sí, lo fuiste, —asintió Alec, chocando sus cabezas. —Estamos bien juntos, ¿no?

—Absolutamente, Alexander. —Magnus no dudó ni por un segundo que estaba brillando positivamente, por la forma en que estaban saliendo, pero todos eran bienvenidos a mirar.

Porque finalmente pudo tener relaciones sexuales con su marido, por lo que no le importó lo que pensaran de él.


End file.
